


Black sun

by alseT



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseT/pseuds/alseT
Summary: She promised him forever, even that's a curse, she will still hold on to it.Simple as the word sounds, Forever. (And they both know there's price to pay, they just try their best not  to think.)





	

_How’s this even supposed to happen?_

By looking at him, she hurt him.

By kissing him with all her love and fear and courage and carelessness, she lost him _forever_.

Somehow, she realize he regards this as his unselfish gift, the best and the only thing he could ever give her.

He had though never thought this could happen, at least not like this.

But even as every word he said supposed to be blessing turned out to be poison，she still could not hate him.

That’s the curse. The curse she’s been casted just the moment she met him. She’ll never understand to what she deserves all this but-

_It’s not the stars. Not the destiny. Not the universe. Not him. Both of him. Just her._

The good old _bad wolf_.

Only do the best thing for the doctor.

And she trusted him, trusts him, will trust him. She gives him the chance, and he takes it and makes the choice.

The choice he thinks it’s only him who gets hurt. And that’s fine. it's a constant thing. It’d better that way.

She’ll find a way back, however. She’s already learnt. In her past years without her doctor but with the doctor, the doctor in the past, the doctor in the future in her trips through canon. She must go back cause he needs her. Every him, her forever. It’s never a curse. It’s blessing. But not for her, it’s for her doctor who’s been so naïve and stubborn and wilful and childish and desperate and kind and generous and unselfish and fantastic.

The time her human doctor died she’ll go back. She can go back because she’s the bad wolf who can never be unmade. And bad wolf who took one of the doctor’s lives to make both of them live.

It’s just she’s still Rose Tyler, but that’s not a big deal. She’ll be wherever the doctor needs her, and now he needs her in Pete’s world so she’ll be here with him.

Forever.

And _always_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's already too many fics about that day on that doomed beach with the doctor and Rose, but still I want to post this,(which by the way is really really really short, so nothing could be hurt.) to get rid some of my deep misery. it would be really nice if you could let me know what you think about this. It means a lot to me.
> 
> I sincerely hope it's not too awful for I dare not read it twice.


End file.
